Earth Tyrant
Earth Tyrant is an optional boss in Final Fantasy XII located in the Wyrm's Nest section of the Dalmasca Westersand, and is the cause of the heavy sandstorms in the area. Encountering Earth Tyrant is possible after receiving the Windvane, an item that quiets the sandstorm surrounding the boss enough to allow the party access. The parts from the Windvane can be obtained by talking to NPCs around Rabanastre (see below). After Earth Tyrant has been slain, Rimzat, the bangaa who asked Vaan to find it, can be found on Phon Coast in the Hunters' Camp, where he will talk about what went on since Earth Tyrant was killed. He will pretend he doesn't know the party if the tyrant is not slain. Earth Tyrant is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode in Stage 19 where it yields some equipment for stealing: Broadaxe (common), Hornito (uncommon), and Main Gauche (rare). Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Stats AI script How to find At the Rabanastre Westgate, the green bangaa Rimzat will appear after the events in the Tomb of Raithwall. He will ask Vaan to gather information on sandstorms. After agreeing to help him, the player should go to the fountain at the crossroad of the gates, and look for a man sitting in the fountain by the name of Cotze. He will tell Vaan to go to Lowtown to find his friend Northon, who is near the entrance to the Garamsythe Waterway. Northon will explain about the Windvane and why he and Cotze split it in half, and directs Vaan to his half in the Dalmasca Westersand. Northon hid his half of the Windvane under a Dynast Cactus in the Windtrace Dunes area. It is in the small, closed-off area only accessible from the Shimmering Horizons. A Dynast Cactus is a large, sometimes flowering cactus. There will be two Dynast Cacti in the area. The player should go north and look for a cactus against the west wall and examine it to get Northon's half of the Windvane, the Wind Globe. Back at the Westgate Rimzat, Cotze, and Northon have met. Cotze should give his half, and Vaan will get the Windvane. With the Windvane the party can access the northern part of Westersand, previously blocked off by a sandstorm. Battle Earth Tyrant is like a Wild Saurian and will mainly attack physically, taking off around 500 HP per hit. It can inflict Poison on the party. Earth Tyrant's Screwtail attack is damaging and will hit all close party members. The battle can be long, because of Earth Tyrant's tremendous HP. Once it nears a little lower than half life, its Defense will increase, and will increase further when it hits critical health. Strategy The party's recommended level is somewhere around 27–30. Recommended gambits include: *Ally: any > Phoenix Down *Ally: any > Haste *Ally: ((Strong Character)) > Decoy This is a tough battle at low levels mainly because Blind and Slow will miss the Earth Tyrant almost every time. The main savior of this battle is to have a tough party member with good evasion and a good shield along with Decoy cast on them. The Lured party member should be equipped with Tourmaline Ring to avoid the Earth Tyrant's Poison attacks; although it does not inflict Poison that often, it is still better than setting up an extra gambit just to cure a rare status. It is best to have a Protect shield set up on everybody in the party—the party can also equip the Shielded Armor from Mt Bur-Omisace, if they can. If he is in the party, Larsa will help out. In the original version Larsa has an infinite stock of Hi-Potions, but in the Zodiac versions the player can configure his gambits at will and he will use items from the player's inventory. If Larsa is not in the party, one could make one's own "Larsa" out of a party member with Hi-Potion cure gambits, because a quick healer is needed—magick sometimes takes too long and the party may be busy casting other spells. Instead of having one person cast Decoy, the party could have two people (counting the Lured person) to cast Decoy on the one person. The party could perform a Quickening chain when Earth Tyrant is at 75% life to avoid the boosted Defense. The player should have at least one person with a Quickening in the reserve party and switch them in at the right time. Earth Tyrant can be Blinded, then Berserked to make the battle easier. While Berserked, the Tyrant will not perform its Screwtail attack. For an easy Blind, the party can have the Nihopalaoa equipped, and use a Remedy on it to hit all of its status weak points. In the original version the Nihopalaoa is sold by the Clan Provisioner once the Headhunter rank is reached at ten defeated marks. In the Zodiac versions, the player will have to make one at the bazaar if they want one early. Another way to inflict an enemy with status ailments with ease is to use the Indigo Pendant. For a party with an affinity for magick, it is wise to equip magick-enhancing gear and cast Aeroga. With Faith active and a decent level (30+), each spell should do good damage. Should the party members also be Hasted, this will make quick work of the Earth Tyrant. Equipping Cherry Staff on the caster boosts the power of Wind attacks. The player could also reflect the wind magick off the party into the boss to get in multiple hits per casting, but would then need to use items for healing. Gallery Ffxii-earthtyrant.jpg|Bestiary picture (PlayStation 2). Earth-Tyrant-FFXII-TZA.png Trial-Mode-Stage-19-FFXII-TZA.jpg|Trial Mode. Rewards Montblanc will give 1200 gil for defeating the Earth Tyrant. Trivia *Earth Tyrant's bestiary entry mentions him as a member of "Eight legendary Wyrms of great Power," a reference to the Earth Dragon from Final Fantasy VI, a member of the eight legendary dragons that had the appearance of a T-Rex and shares its Japanese names with the Earth Tyrant. Related enemies *Wild Saurian *Diresaur *Tyranorox *Archaeosaur *Giruveganus *Pylraster (Mark) *Terror Tyrant (Rare) *Abelisk (Rare) de:Erddrache (FFXII) it:Drago terreno Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XII